Twisted Tails, Where Emotions Rage
by White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon
Summary: Nika has appeared back in the past and is greeted by her hot headed cousin. She claims to want to help find the shards, but why is she talking to Shippo in secret? What does Sessy have to do with this? IYxKH SxM OCxSE


Where There Is Light, There Is Darkness  
  
  
  
Kagome ran hurriedly towards the well, her backpack slowing her down a bit. She thrust open the doors and jumped straight into the well. She knew Inu Yasha would be mad for her being late. All the while, she did not notice a figure lurking in the shadows.  
  
(~*~)  
  
"Ah! Gomen for being late everyone!" Kagome cried as she jumped out of the well. She could see Inu Yasha and the rest of the group waiting on her. Shippo ran into her arms as her foot touched the ground.  
  
"I missed you Kagome!" he cried.  
  
"What took you so long wench?" Inu Yasha shouted. Kagmoe looked up at him, anger starting to boil.  
  
"I said I was sorry for being late, you don't have to be so mean about it. And I have a name you know!"  
  
"Keh."  
  
"It's wonderful to have you back Kagome-chan," Sango greeted.  
  
"And you Sango-chan."  
  
"Hai, I agree with Sango, It is wonderful to have you back," Miroku greeted.  
  
"Ah, nice to see you too Miroku," Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Enough chatting! We need to find the other Shikon no Tama shards!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kagmoe turned angrily to face him.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Can't you be any nicer?"  
  
"Yeah! You big meanie!" Shippo cried from Kagome's arms. He earned a smack on the head from Inu Yasha and bawled.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Be nice to Shippo! He didn't do anything to you! Osuwari!" Inu Yasha ended up in a crater with a mouth full of dirt. As he got up to yell at the woman who caused him such humiliation, he heard laughter.  
  
"You allow a woman to humiliate you like that Inu Yasha?" the voice asked. The group turned to see and shadowed figure next to the well.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu Yasha demanded. Then a familiar scent caught his nose. :I know that scent. But who is it?:  
  
"Do you not remember me dear cousin?" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a woman dressed in school uniform of Kagome's time. They gaped at her.  
  
"N-Nika? What are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"I live here. Shouldn't I be able to come back?" Nika asked innocently.  
  
"I thought you had disappeared years ago," Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Of course not. I had merely gone off to Kagome's time for a while." A rustle in the bushes nearby had everyone in alert. Nika of course, looked calm and amused. Out from the bushes came a demoness who looked like, Nika!? The group looked from the girl to the demoness.  
  
"How can there be two of you?" Miroku asked. The human smiled and walked towards the deoness. As they met, their hands rose and met the others in a blinding light. When vision was back, they could see the demon form.  
  
"Ah, this feels much better," the demoness sighed. She turned to the others. "Now you see my true form."  
  
"You're really a demon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She's a hanyou," Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"But a demon all the same," Nika said pleasantly. "And much stronger and powerful than this hanyou." She gestured to Inu Yasha. He growled in response and she smirked.  
  
"Now, I heard you talking about the Shinkon no Tama," Nika said, metalic ice blue eyes gazed at each of them, sending shivers through their bodies.  
  
"What about it?" Inu Yasha said hotly.  
  
"I'd like to help you find it."  
  
"How do we know you're trustworthy?"  
  
"Dear Inu Yasha, does our blood mean nothing to you? We are family."  
  
"That means nothing to you." Nika put on a hurt expression.  
  
"Oh do come on. I only mean to help you all."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just want to spend time with my family and to help them to make up for lost time." :Not to mention matchmaking: Nika giggled inwardly at the thought.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her through slanted eyes and seemed to be studying her. "Alright," he said carefully. "But anything suspicious and I'll see to it that you're ripped to pieces." Nika rolled her eyes.  
  
"Such a pretty picture." She glared at Inu Yasha and he glared back, sparks flying as the tension between them grew.  
  
"Ah, maybe we should start on our shard hunting now," Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Good idea Kagome," Miroku said. "Let us go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Very uneventful this chapter, but It'll get better. 


End file.
